A Side I Never Knew
by xXxCometxXx
Summary: Seto Kaiba is now settling down after putting Pharaoh Atem to rest: then he discovers that an old face he once knew has made it successfully into the business world, and he knows there is some dark water of his past yet to overcome - but little does he know that she has some dark secrets of her own - before long, the two are slowly intertwined into a whole new path of destiny...
1. Lake of Ice

_**The following story 'A Side I Never Knew' is strictly property of Piscesgirl09©.**_

_**The additional individuals of the persons Skye McLaughlin and Edison McLaughlin belong exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very characters.  
The additional individuals of the persons Skye McLaughlin and Edison McLaughlin's autobiographies exclusively belong to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very characters autobiographies.  
The storyline of the story 'A Side I Never Knew' belongs exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of this very storyline.  
The ideas put forward to the creation of 'A Side I Never Knew' belong exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very ideas. **_

_**I, Piscesgirl09, do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
I do not claim possession of any individuals of Yu-Gi-Oh!  
I do not claim possession of any of the individuals of Yu-Gi-Oh! autobiographies.  
I do not claim possession of any of the original storyline of Yu-Gi-Oh!  
I do not claim possession of any of the ideas put forward in the creation of Yu-Gi-Oh!**_

_**Any who do so choose to plagiarise, copy or steal will in due course be struck off my Favourite Author's list if you do so exist on that very page. Any continuation to carry out the acts to plagiarise, copy and steal after warning will in due course be reported to the site FanFiction for an act felony.**_

_**If you wish to make a review and/or recommend my persons elsewhere, it is asked that you please do so with constructive advice for reviewing the work of Piscesgirl09 and/or to ask my express permission to recommending the person of Piscesgirl09 elsewhere other than the site of FanFiction.**_

_**Please read all of the above with due caution.**_

_**Thank you for your co-operation.**_

* * *

Dark eyes scanned the hall as a vast array of coloured clothing flew past the 21 year old, who was now walking just inside the entrance to the grand party that now brought on a new brew of hell – in the form of hundreds of chattering guests. This was part of a lifestyle for Skye – being the granddaughter of a multimillionaire businessman had taught her that on these sorts of occasions to just keep her head held high and walk as though everything else was insubstantial.

In the corner of her eye, she could see her 18 year old brother Edison shift agitatedly beside her as he sidled in reluctantly alongside her. "Fucking waste of time. It's not like there's any other new business around here – it was pretty damn obvious that the company was going to go down soon after Kaiba had finished with it." He muttered under his breath, half talking to himself, half addressing his elder sister who regarded him blankly as they proceeded through the crowd. Of course everyone knew how ruthless Seto Kaiba could be – who would know it better than his enemies?

But the dark haired businesswoman refused to speculate on anything in the business world; she staked her claim by only striking when the time was right, and only that was after she had taken well placed knocks on the structure before it collapsed completely. "Maybe. But you would do well to keep your opinions quiet – grandfather will be arriving soon." She murmured a quick reply, taking a glass of champagne from a waiter who was eyeing her with more than polite interest.

Contrary to belief, the green eyed female had merely taken most male attention that she received as token of them recognising the fact that she was wealthy in her own right and had an influence that was surely becoming powerful in the corporate society. But part of her also knew that being a youthful, well-looking young woman, who was successful in most enterprises she took on, had its advantages – her charm was almost like a get-out-of-jail-free card in a game of monopoly.

And sometimes at events like this, she felt that her life was more of a game than it being something that was in her control. "Ah! The McLaughlin siblings – pleasure to have you both here, as always!" An elderly man approached the pair with a broad smile, though his attention seemed more directed towards the older sister as she felt herself smile slightly with being greeted by a familiar face.

"Mr Shore." She acknowledged him with a tilt of her head, allowing her hand to be kissed as she put it forward in a manner of well-trained etiquette. Only she failed to miss the redhead next to her do an eye roll through the corner of her eye – a lot of the time, being the older sister, she felt like she was having to keep constant watch over her troublesome young brother. He just didn't seem to care about his future and expected the rest of his family to look after him while he propped his feet up on silk cushions. Allowing herself to be detached from Edison, she took the elder male's hand and walked with him.

"You are looking well, my dear. I hear you've done well with your grandfather's company already." The Irish CEO felt her lips curve as she shared a secret yet knowing smile with the man who had been very much like a second grandfather to her since childhood. Needless to say, her place in society hadn't just been made because she shared a famous surname – she worked hard for the rights and privileges of where she stood now on the business ladder, and much to her satisfaction lots of people were quickly learning that she was not someone you wanted to mess around with.

Patting the graying haired CEO on the arm, Skye broke away from him with modest grace. "Maybe so, sir. Enjoy the evening – I'm sure we will find out much more as time goes on." She replied, dipping her head slightly for her farewell as she watched him bow in return. Feeling slightly more confident among the hordes of businessmen and businesswomen, she scanned the room once again to see if she could spot her bothersome little brother.

Whilst she felt slightly unnerved by the amount of people here, the dark haired businesswoman kept her head up straight on a slightly stiff neck as she moved slowly through the crowds, greeting faces that were familiar and yet unfamiliar – although she knew many names in the corporate world, she never knew any of them personally. It was the nature of business, of course, to only be affronted with the many facades around. After all, since when did any CEO in the world ever give anything at face value?

"Do excuse me young lady, but may I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" The green eyed female turned to see none other than Maximilian Pegasus standing close by, his lips curved into a charming smile as his eyes twinkled mischievously. Returning the smile with yet another tilt of the head during the course of the evening, the young McLaughlin acknowledged the new companion with grace as she held his gaze.

"Skye McLaughlin. And I believe you are Mr Pegasus of Industrial Illusions?" She introduced herself in a tone of delicacy as she allowed the older man to raise her hand to his lips. The virtual duel monster creator's expression became momentarily thoughtful as he studied the young woman, before snapping his fingers in a manner that was almost delighted as he chuckled and released her hand to take a sip of his champagne.

"Oh yes! How clumsy of me: you are indeed the remarkable young lady who is already a corporate sensation – allow me to congratulate you on your recent successes, particularly as your grandfather, the dear man, is soon to retire; news goes around that you are quite the businesswoman, I hear?" Pegasus replied generously as he bestowed the compliments upon the now slightly flushed young youth, perhaps a hint of teasing creeping its way into his voice as he observed her appreciatively.

As ever, the Irish CEO remained modest as she got over her embarrassment and offered the elder CEO a small smile and felt her gaze drop away from his ever so slightly. "I thank you, Mr Pegasus – you do so flatter. I hope to carry on making achievements and doing the best for the company." She spoke softly, her dark eyes moving from one place to another as she continued to observe her surroundings, where she could see everyone chattering mindlessly on topics mainly centralized around business or gossip.

Again, the once Millenium Eye possessor laughed – this formidable young girl was not easily fooled into charms, he gave her that. Some already seemed to take her for a fool, thinking that she was merely her grandfather's puppet and had no control over her future: but like him, they were quickly learning that whilst they kept up with the game, she was always thinking one step ahead – the proof of her intelligence was in being able to concoct any enterprise she wished, and nothing and no one would ever know what she was up to. Already, she had people falling over themselves to try and find her weaknesses, by way of deceiving her into confidence. And yet she fell to none of it: she remained completely composed and collected, never letting on that she might have a plan up her sleeve...

"Indeed, I'm sure you will! After all, if the likes of Seto Kaiba can make such astounding successes at a young age, who's to say you can't?" The Toon World duellist commented smoothly, raising his glass in toast before taking another idle sip, his eyes slanted in amusement from above the edge of his glass. Skye paused a moment, her hand frozen in mid air as her glass trembled slightly in her grip. As she caught the eye of her new acquaintance, she could only give a tight smile as she too took a thoughtful sip of her champagne.

* * *

Cobalt eyes looked sharply around the hall as the sound of music, laughter and chatter filled the air. Seto Kaiba forced himself not to roll his eyes too dramatically in public as he watched two females sidle past, giggly and prone to silliness as they clung onto one arm each of a young man who looked like he couldn't quite believe his luck All of them were tripping and stumbling towards a private room down a darkened corridor, where already two other couples were doing more than just making eyes at each other as they ground up against the walls.

Scowling disapprovingly, the dark haired CEO strode confidently through the array of guests, they all parted out of his way as he moved towards the drinks counter to get a glass of champagne. Placing one hand in his trouser pocket, he turned back to glance (or more like glare) at everyone behind him. As far as he could observe, there was no one here who was new or of particular interest – so as ever, he ultimately remained virtually the most powerful of the corporate world.

"Ah! If it isn't young Kaiba boy! And how fares business with you?" Feeling his eyebrow twitch with uncontrollable irritation, the arrogant Blue Eyes White Dragon duellist turned to meet the smirk of his arch-business rival: Pegasus. Grunting, he took a sip of his drink

"What do you want? Haven't you got a comic book to get back to?" The 21 year old multibillionaire sneered, deciding to put aside any of his remaining pleasantries and wouldn't waste time in letting the Industrial Illusions CEO know that his presence was not welcome – or to put it quite frankly, basically telling him to fuck off. And not without adding a cold glare to go with it.

The former Millenium Eye wielder feigned hurt as he moved irritatingly closer to the younger CEO, not even attempting to hide the fact that he was here to get under some skin. "Oh, my dear boy! I thought we were getting along quite well! Though you seem to be using your pleasant nature this evening as always – of course, after your recent successes, you surely cannot be anything else towards everyone!" He stated in a sing song voice that was so patronising that it was as though he were grinding chalk against a black board in making his point.

"Don't play games with me – what do you want? Though I'm not even sure you ever have a purpose for speaking to me in the first place." Seto snapped back bitingly, his dark eyes flashing dangerously as he watched the Toon World duellist's smirk grow bigger with mirth. One of these days, he was going to get it – and not lightly either!

"Oh it's nothing, Kaiba boy, as you say – I was rather intrigued to have met a rather extraordinary young lady. Skye McLaughlin, I believe her name is?" The virtual duel monster creator finally decided to slip in the poison, knowing full well that it would wind up the cobalt eyed man even more. And as expected, the mention of the said young woman worked like a charm – for once, there was no retort as the words began to sink in like ink staining fabric.

The dark haired male felt his eyebrow twitch once again, his gaze now rapidly scanning the hall for the young McLaughlin: apparently Pegasus had already spotted the fact that she was a potential threat to the Kaiba Empire, and was thoroughly enjoying watching his rival fester on the thought that she might prove more dangerous than she appeared. "Where is she?" He demanded.

The Industrial Illusions CEO chuckled out loud, looking genuinely amused by the reaction. "My, my! Kaiba boy has finally decided to work his charms with the ladies – how fetching!" He exclaimed, clearly making a mockery out of the younger man stood before him. Scowling, the Blue Eyes White Dragon duellist saved himself from further embarrassment and stormed off in quest to find the Irish CEO. As he searched through the hordes of businessmen and businesswomen, it seemed that she was nowhere to be found. Until he spotted a flash of grey walk past him.

The 21 year old Kaiba found himself staring after the figure, peculiarly fascinated with it as it moved towards a grumpy looking redhead, who looked like he was trying to ignore the drone of the fellow CEOs and secretaries that surrounded him. He smirked. _Looks likes the little brats waiting for someone to drag him out of that mess..._ Then his eyes widened when the person in grey turned so that her face came into view: it was Skye.

* * *

The dark haired businesswoman gave a soft laugh as a fellow businessman made a joke that uttered a ring of laughter from everyone within the group. Though it wasn't the most funniest of comedic moments, she could feel herself beginning to relax a bit as she steadily finished her first glass of champagne. "Miss McLaughlin! You look rather enchanting this evening – your grandfather must be proud to have a fine specimen of a granddaughter such as yourself!" A slightly drunken businessman (whose name escaped her mind) in his mid-forties boomed out, loud enough for some heads to turn and look in their direction.

The rest of the company surrounding the McLaughlin siblings laughed again, whilst the green eyed female bit her tongue so that a quick witted retort did not fly out of her mouth, as what she had in mind to say will more than likely cause offence amongst the males towering over her. Instead, she gave a strained smile as her eyes tried to avoid the lewd stares she was receiving – most of which were focused on her exposed neckline and the outline of her chest underneath the dress. Next to her, she could see Edison smirk in amusement as he made no attempt to support his sister.

"I assure you it is not just my looks that make impressions, gentleman." The Irish CEO finally engaged, choosing to be clever, in the vain hope that they might embarrass themselves enough that they shut up and start talking sensibly. Added to which, they're attempts to look her over like a mare on sale in a market stall was quite uncomfortable to say the least – it wasn't like her halter-neck full length dress was the most revealing outfit either, and look at the comments they were making already! She couldn't help but wish someone would rescue her from this sticky situation...

"No, but they certainly give us businessman something to think about." The younger McLaughlin sibling jumped in with comment, his grin bordering on something animal as the group men around him roared again with laughter. Skye felt her cheeks burn slightly as she turned to stare at her brother coldly, not quite believing what she had just heard. Deciding not to take the nonsense, she raised her chin with whatever remaining pride she had left and faced the men with an impassive glance.

"Do excuse us gentlemen, myself and my brother have something we need to discuss." She stated in a monotone, watching with hidden satisfaction as she saw the redhead standing next to her scowl slightly – he knew as far as her tone was concerned, he didn't have a choice in the matter – as much as she was a very calm and dignified character, she certainly commanded respect from people and making sexist comments against never went down well with her, no matter how much she never let those outside the family business know about it.

The brother and sister swiftly walked away from the confused group of CEOs, heading towards a private room where they wouldn't be disturbed. They swept into the room and the door was shut firmly with a definite click. The green eyed female slowly turned to face her younger brother, her face as still as statue – even though inside she was beginning to boil with rage. "Explain." She said shortly, keeping herself as contained as possible for fear of losing her temper in a public place where someone could easily hear something she really didn't want them to know.

Edison merely shrugged and smirked at her disapproval as he sat down on a chair. "I didn't say what wasn't true. So what's the problem?" He replied cheekily, though his eyes were now darkening with something almost predatory as his gaze shifted to look at her chest. The dark haired female glared at him as she moved towards him like wild fire – she would not be intimidated by him, and she would not allow him to jeopardize her position that she had worked so damn hard for over the years. In a world where women were subordinates to the will of men who purely worked for power and money, she wasn't about to back down – especially to her own kin. So she went in for the kill.

"I'll tell you what the problem is: you and your jealousy – you can't handle the fact that _I_ am on the brink of inheriting the family company, that _I_ am the one who has rightly earned the position, that _I_ am the one who grandfather sees as worthy of making this company a success. You can't handle that you have always been second best next to me and that you're the laughing stock of it all because I show the world for what you really are: a lazy, worthless son of a pig."

The Irish CEO looked down at her younger sibling with a fire in her eye, her cheeks flushed with anger as she allowed the words to hit home. But as she caught sight of her brother's features shifting into something frightful, she took a step backwards – before she had a chance to defend herself, she was thrust hard against the nearest wall, her wrists pinned painfully either side of her head as she now stared into fury filled blue eyes, her body crushed beneath a stronger one as she froze in place.

The redhead smirked evilly as he leaned forward to whisper in her ear, his hands now moving slowly to touch her at her thigh and waist. "But you see my dear sister..." One hand began to lift the skirt of the dress, exposing a pale leg.

"You might think you've earned the company..." The other moved up towards her heaving chest.

"Yet you forget that I was the son our family so desperately wanted...so desperately needed to follow on the company name..." His lips moved to her neck, mouth slightly open so his teeth grazed her soft skin.

"You've always had to work for the attention while I received mine without having to do _anything_..." His hand now slipped to the inside of her dress, trailing her thigh towards her underwear.

"What have you ever been but the poor labourer? You've only just been noticed..." Her breast was now being squeezed with the palm of his hand, sending a sharp shooting pain across her chest.

"After all...with a body like yours...is it any wonder all those men look at you and imagine you in their bed...imagining how delicate you would be underneath them..." His hand slipped past her underwear, her muscles now tightening at the intrusion.

"You've never been good for anything other than to draw attention...tempt us men into your charms...and now look where you are...vulnerable...alone...a mere possession..."

The dark haired businesswoman was paralyzed, unable to move, think or feel as she listened to the poison being fed into her mind. He was right. Everything she had worked for, everything she had earned, had been at the cost of herself. Her grandfather had been the only person who ever realised her potential, encouraged her to keep going – and now here she was, CEO in her own right. But did her family see it as an achievement? Did they ever care that they had more than one child, and one was merely pawning off them at their expense? Did they ever consider that maybe it wouldn't do them any harm to have given her some faith?

As she felt herself shut down, she knew her the younger McLaughlin sibling was smirking in triumph at her not fighting back and continued to fondle her roughly, biting her neck slightly as his hand moved from her breast to the strap that kept the halter-neck in place...

Suddenly Edison was pushed back away from her, looking slightly stunned as tried to comprehend what had just happened – it didn't take long for him to realise that the girl he held under his grip had just pushed him away, as though some of her fight had returned. It was in that moment the line had been drawn between the two of them: he was now pushing it and she would not stand to be treated like that. But as she looked into his lust-filled eyes, she was beginning to feel like she was all alone and even if she opened her mouth to say – who would listen to her?

The green eyed female quickly made for the door, breathing heavily as she barged through it in an ungainly fashion, desperate to get away from what had just happened to her – but her pathway was blocked by a taller figure standing in front of her. She looked up to see none other than Seto Kaiba staring down at her.

Before long the two were joined by the redhead, his dangerously bright blue eyes taking in the scene before him. Sparing his sister one last glare, he stormed back into the main hall, no doubt towards the alcoholic beverages and any other females he wanted to get his dirty hands on. The Blue Eyes White Dragon duellist frowned as he stared after the younger male, sensing that something had gone on between the siblings – he couldn't put a finger on it though. But judging by the way the disgruntled female had tripped out of the room as though she were trying to escape it, whatever had happened couldn't have been right.

He then turned back to the fellow 21 year old, his eyes narrowed as he watched her gradually look up at him with those startlingly clear eyes – for a moment the two stood merely gazing at each other silently, neither sure what to do or say.

"Mr Kaiba." Skye murmured, bowing her head respectfully to avoid those cobalt blue eyes staring down at her, holding her in place as she tried to hide her vulnerability from their scrutiny. As much as she was glad that she no longer had to deal with her brother's lecherous attempts, she wasn't sure whether the dark haired CEO before her was someone she wanted to be talking to right now – she certainly dreaded to think what would happen if he found out what had happened: only she knew too well that her pride would be severely dented and the image of the McLaughlin Brothers would be sullied as a result. And neither she would allow to happen.

"Miss McLaughlin." She heard a deep voice answer finally, forcing her to resume her attention back towards the young Kaiba, who continued to stare at her with a cold, unwavering expression. There was another long pause. "I hear you've made quite a name for yourself." He stated, perhaps mentally slapping himself for pointing out such an obvious fact – not only that, he hoped his voice didn't reveal what he truly thought of the young female and her successes.

Raising a slight eyebrow, the brunette folded her arms loosely across her chest as her gaze became somewhat steely. "Indeed – though I wouldn't be surprised that it's most definite news for you, Mr Kaiba." She replied quietly, the underlying tone in her answer making it clear to Seto what it was she was now getting at. Frowning, he placed a hand in his pocket and shifted so that his body blocked her view of the main hall as they stood secluded in the hall corridor.

"I see you haven't lost your habit of speaking in riddles." He commented dryly, watching as the young McLaughlin gave a hollow chuckle, a ghost of a smile gracing her lips. Although he had changed so much since they were children, he still had this strange way of making her smile – he would always be so quick to work everything out and yet with some of the smallest, most simplest things, he just didn't have a clue. He had been such a charming, precocious young boy: but now the person left in that shadow of memory was now a man who was plagued by his lust and visions of power.

"As dense as ever, Seto? Let me spell it out for you: the only reason you're now seeking me out is because you heard my name being mentioned among the crowds – otherwise I am quite sure you wouldn't have bothered otherwise. After all it has only been – what? – 6 years since you've contacted me?" The Irish CEO spoke with clarity, yet her words were like a knife to skin – the Blue Eyes White Dragon duellist had asked her to say what she meant, and that was what he got - and not lightly either.

Eyebrows knitted together, the dark haired CEO swiftly grabbed the green eyed female by the wrist and guided her gently yet firmly towards the room she had once been inside of…but for all the wrong reasons. He shut the door behind them and turned back to see she had gone to sit on one of the sofas, one leg exposed as she crossed it over the other, the grey material of her dress parted where the fabricated slit went daringly up towards her mid-thigh.

In that moment, the young Kaiba was almost transfixed by how much Skye had grown since they last saw each other: she still had some very memorable features about her, like her heart shaped face, her long slender fingers and most notably the way she carried herself, as though there was a great strength harboured deep within her. But he couldn't read her anymore like the way he used to her – everything in her expression, in her manner – it was like looking into a lake of frozen ice, you could only scratch the surface and it still wouldn't crack.

"Are you going to stand there and stare at me all evening, Seto?" He heard her ask quietly, the cool look in her eyes now making them appear almost grey in colour. Shaking his head a bit, Seto sighed and turned to one side slightly not meeting her gaze as he stared into a dark corner of the room.

"I've never forgotten you, Skye." He answered in a low voice, the harsh tones that usually hung around it no longer present as the facade between the two 21 year olds suddenly shattered. The dark haired female felt like the wind had been knocked out of her: after all this time, of not returning her messages, of not returning her endeavours to reach our to him, of not even giving her a proper farewell as it looked like he had wanted nothing more to do with her - he had the audacity to say that to her? Her expression dropped as she felt weariness suddenly take over, weakening her resolve as she sank back in her seat. "As far as I've seen it all this time later, you've wanted nothing more to do with me. I called, I messaged, I emailed – I even wrote you a letter. Nothing in reply – not even an indication you cared to have received, or whether you ever did receive them. What do you want me to say?" She murmured, her fingers now playing slightly with the necklace that dangled around her neck.

The Blue Eyes White Dragon duellist felt his mouth go slightly dry as he finally turned around to look at the female sat tiredly in her seat, his gaze no longer hard but completely blank. He knew that she wasn't expecting sympathy or empathy on his part – both of them had grown up together learning that crying for help often meant that they were first punished and the ignored. But he also knew that the difference between them was that she had always remained true to herself and her beliefs, even though it had taken her so much longer to get to where she was now. He on the other hand had tried to quash all ties to his past and remake himself into someone who no one and nothing could hurt any longer, blinded by the seemingly impossible goal he had set himself: be the best of the best – at everything.

During the time when not only he, but also the likes of Yugi Moto, his friends and others were involved in the whole nonsense (as far as he was concerned) with the Egyptian Pharaoh and unlocking his mysterious past, did he begin to see things differently about the world – most notably was how he had begun to realise how he had isolated himself, so that only Mokuba seemed to be the only thing he had left to hang on to that was truly precious. But now faced against someone he once knew who had perhaps been of some importance to him a long time ago, he was also beginning to see the truth in how his ruthlessness has slowly cost him of the things he had once cherished.

"Times have changed since we were children Skye – you know it as well as I do. You can't keep looking back at what had once been." The young Kaiba stated, everything about him monotonous. As much as somewhere deep in his mind he wanted to reach out to her, he just couldn't summon any emotion or feeling that could express that – he never pretended to feel something when he didn't, and he wasn't going to start now, not even for someone like Mokuba or Skye.

The young McLaughlin dropped her gaze and stared at her lap for a moment, before shaking her head slightly, as though she were disappointed. "Maybe so – but then I really have to question whether you truly have moved on." Was all she murmured, before getting up from her seat, her dress tailing gracefully behind her as she walked towards the door. She stopped before the taller male, leaving only a few inches between their bodies as she looked fearlessly into his eyes for once last time that evening. "I know we've both changed, and I'm not going to try and understand who you have become. But…if you ever do find the inclination…I'll be there."

And upon the whisper of her last word, the Irish CEO swept out of the room with a swish of her dress, leaving the door open as she went. Seto merely stood for a few moments as he heard the sound of her footsteps slowly fade into the distance. As the cries and laughter of the guests in the hall rang through the corridor, he could only raise his head to look into the empty space where it had been once occupied by a girl he once knew.

Shutting his eyes, he walked out of the room and went to stand in the entrance of the corridor, leaning against the wall with his hand in his pocket. Not once did his cobalt blue eyes leave a certain young woman dressed in grey as she swept through the crowds of businessmen and women, as though she were made of silk.

* * *

_**xXxCometxXx/Piscesgirl09:** Hey peeps! Here it is - my first ever Yu-Gi-Oh! story, and I must say that I can't believe it's taken me so long - I wish I had started it earlier! But anyhow, I hope it makes satisfactory reading and there is a storyline to it...so keep your eyes peeled for the upcoming chapters: any feedback and reviews are greatly appreciated =) Cheers!_


	2. May The Road Rise To Meet You

_**The following story 'A Side I Never Knew' is strictly property of Piscesgirl09©.**_

_**The additional individuals of the persons Skye McLaughlin and Edison McLaughlin belong exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very characters.  
The additional individuals of the persons Skye McLaughlin and Edison McLaughlin's autobiographies exclusively belong to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very characters autobiographies.  
The storyline of the story 'A Side I Never Knew' belongs exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of this very storyline.  
The ideas put forward to the creation of 'A Side I Never Knew' belong exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very ideas. **_

_**I, Piscesgirl09, do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
I do not claim possession of any individuals of Yu-Gi-Oh!  
I do not claim possession of any of the individuals of Yu-Gi-Oh! autobiographies.  
I do not claim possession of any of the original storyline of Yu-Gi-Oh!  
I do not claim possession of any of the ideas put forward in the creation of Yu-Gi-Oh!**_

_**Any who do so choose to plagiarise, copy or steal will in due course be struck off my Favourite Author's list if you do so exist on that very page. Any continuation to carry out the acts to plagiarise, copy and steal after warning will in due course be reported to the site FanFiction for an act felony.**_

_**If you wish to make a review and/or recommend my persons elsewhere, it is asked that you please do so with constructive advice for reviewing the work of Piscesgirl09 and/or to ask my express permission to recommending the person of Piscesgirl09 elsewhere other than the site of FanFiction.**_

_**Please read all of the above with due caution.**_

_**Thank you for your co-operation.**_

* * *

Seto was sat in his office the next morning, still feeling the slight effect's of last night's events in the form of a headache as he sipped his fourth coffee of the morning. Needless to say like any other party, he had made his leave as soon as he could manage, went home to work until 2am in the morning and finally collapsed into bed until he would wake up at 6am promptly to get ready and dash off to work again.

Like any other human, he would've far have rather stayed in bed so he could've had a decent night's sleep for once – but being the CEO of a major billionaire corporation, he had responsibilities as well as priorities: already his company had been attacked on numerous occasions by all sorts of problems that had created small but prominent dents in KaibaCorp's reputation. It was his duty to make sure the company survived: therefore it his job and his alone to maintain it. Even if it came with sacrifices.

"Mr Kaiba, sir, you have a meeting scheduled with the next half an hour at the McLaughlin residence – would you like me to organise the car?" The dark haired male looked to see the new young secretary looking at him timidly from behind a clipboard as her eyes remained anywhere other than his face. He had to force himself not to roll his eyes – this girl had been here for a good month now and she still could barely speak above a whisper – something that was beginning to irritate him greatly as time went on and he just needed the job done.

Also, another reason for the impending headache: as soon as he was reminded that he would meet the well known Irish family, it took all of his will power not to bang his head on the desk. Not just for the fact that he not only knew the head of the family from his childhood, but also he could guarantee that there would be one person there today who he was dreading to see again: Skye.

As much as he really didn't want to, he could not rid her or the words she gave him last night in his mind: it had been the way she had sat there so cold and frozen before him after all these years. As a girl, she had always been a fluid creature at heart – everything about her was either swim with the tide or swim against it. Nothing had ever held her down and now into her adulthood, that carefree spirit since had been completely diminished.

In her place was a young woman trapped in a world of greed and expectation. Though he had to admire how she had survived under the surface of everything trying to suppress her and overcame any difficulties, to finally make it out as a successful businesswoman that she had always been destined to be, with every sense that she had opportunities and prospects at her command. But somehow, the Blue Eyes White Dragon duellist just couldn't accept that this was now the same person. The same person who when they were younger had a smile as sweet as toffee and eyes that looked at him as though she trusted him to catch her if she ever fell.

Looking up irritably, he snapped his laptop shut. "Yes. Have Roland get the limo up in the next ten minutes, and see that Mokuba is escorted safely outside to meet us." Was his only response, getting up briskly from his eat whilst picking up his briefcase and sweeping past the terrified secretary, who merely squeaked a 'Yes sir' as she scurried out of the office like a mouse caught in a trap.

_Probably time to sack another one – __**again**__..._The twenty one year old Kaiba thought with a sigh as he marched down the corridors past his employees, half of them leaping to move out his way for fear of being mown down or fired. He wondered why so many people these days were so incompetent. They just didn't have a clue or any common sense, and what was worse – either half of them could barely stand underneath his stare or they couldn't keep their hands off him. Neither of which he needed to run a company successfully. But many were applying for jobs at KaibaCorp nowadays; there was so much competition that it was hard to tell who came because they wanted to work or wanted something else that generally made them think they were entitled to money or power or both.

Seto then spotted his brother waiting in the lobby as he exited the elevator, walking towards him with a stomp in his pace as he saw that the younger boy playing on a video game to keep him occupied. "We're leaving Mokuba." Was all he said as he swept past, listening with slight amusement as he heard the scurry of smaller feet suddenly moving to keep with him.

"Hey Seto! Where are we going? Is it another business meeting?" Mokuba asked his brother cheerfully as he slid into the car next to the fellow dark haired male, who merely grunted as he waited impatiently for Roland to start the car and get going.

"Unfortunately yes." Was the only reply that came back. Neither brother then said a word more as the limo began to drive away, with the KaibaCorp tower fading into the distance as the two began to dread what would be the next events about to arise at this meeting. _They had better not be wasting my time…_

* * *

Skye gave a heavy sigh as she walked down the corridors of the mansion towards her father's office, knowing that what she would have to be subjected to next would be far from just a pleasant father-daughter meeting. She had no doubt that her little brother had said something - and now he was getting daddy dearest to sort it out. _So this is what I get for working hard and reminding people that I've worked for getting to where I am…good to know my family has a sense of priority in the ranks,_ She thought bitterly, raising a pale knuckle to gently tap the door.

There was a grunt from the other side of the door, which was the signal for the dark haired businesswoman to enter. She shut the door quietly behind her before walking up towards the desk, where her father was sat with a stony expression on his face. "You wished to see me, father?" She said coolly as she stood up straight, looking directly at her father, who in turn refused to meet her gaze as though she had disgraced in some way. Which for her wouldn't be anything less than usual – as far as he was concerned, unless she possessed male genitalia, she should have been content to be ruled by his word and her brothers'.

But unfortunately for the likes of Ewan McLaughlin, his daughter (ironically) was far more like him in their personalities: driven, spirited and utterly unable to be dominated by others. Success would be in their destiny from the moment they were born and they would know it. But as with most things concerning his eldest child, he was too blind to see that she was worth far more than any son his infertile wife could never have borne him. "So what is this I hear of from last night, that you had Edison removed from company to chastise him?" He finally spoke, his voice so imperious that even the green eyed female flinched slightly at the sound.

"Edison took it upon himself to not only be exceptionally rude about most of the guests behind their backs whilst being observed by most, but to also make misogynistic comments about me in front of company. Therefore I saw that it was appropriate that he be reminded of where he was and the reputation he is supposed to uphold for the family business." She replied in a calm, even tone. Though already she could feel her fingers starting to jitter with anticipation for the reaction she knew would come when something else she said would be considered outrageous.

"And does that include telling him that he is of no worth to this company?" The copper haired businessman asked icily, his eyes now boring into her. The Irish CEO met his gaze without fear, refusing to let him test her mettle by a staring competition – she could match him glare for glare and she would not be frightened by it.

"I don't say what is not true." She retorted, only to receive a slap in the face before she could even finish her sentence properly.

A heavy silence came down as the two family members stared at each other, neither one willing to back down and submit. The younger McLaughlin was used to the elder giving her physical punishments – she counted herself lucky that so far, she had only been given a soft beating. But that didn't stop her from being resentful towards her father: no matter how much he provided for her financially, given her an education and pretty much bought her every possession she could imagine - she knew that it would take a lot for her to be able to forgive him for abandoning the will to love her as though she was his own child.

"If I ever hear another word like that against Edison again, or anyone else in this family - you will very much regret the position you have entered. Don't test my patience, girl." The head of the McLaughlin family snarled at his daughter, before getting up from behind his desk and sweeping out of the room without another word.

Skye stood still as she tried to gather up everything that had just happened in her mind, putting every ounce of energy into controlling the unfathomable rage that was trembling in the pit of her stomach. Then she felt a soft hand land on her shoulder. Her head turned sharply to see none other than her grandfather standing there with a smile on his face. Sighing, she relaxed and gave a sad smile in return. "Grandpa." She murmured, walking with him slowly out of the office.

The elderly McLaughlin chuckled as he patted his granddaughter on the back. "You certainly are a fiery soul at heart, my dear. As I always say, I have only seen few who can stand up to your father without shaking." He commented as he continued to smile at the twenty-one year olds' slightly wry expression as they walked into an empty room, where only a grand piano stood in the sunlight.

"I have worked so hard for what I have achieved. And then to have Edison's trying to tear it all to pieces…and to have my father supporting him in everything he does. Anyone would think we were the Tudors the way we carry on as a family." She stated in a bitter tone, sitting down dejectedly on the piano stool whilst the greying haired male gave her a sympathetic look and sat down on a nearby chair.

"Indeed. But then your father always was a fool at heart, even when he was young." He replied, his old weather beaten face unable to conceal the sheer disappointment he bore towards Ewan McLaughlin: as an old CEO himself, Theodore could only watch in sadness at such potential in both the father and daughter's talents being wasted – if only the younger man would use his will power to utilize his talents appropriately and teach his children the same way. But as with the way of the world, there would always been families who functioned so differently that it would only be blood and a bolthole of lies and secrets that tied each member together.

The dark haired businesswoman snorted as she picked at a thread that was now hanging on the end of her top. "A very clever fool if I ever saw one." There was a pause as she leant slightly on the piano, looking at her grandfather with clear eyes as she prepared her question. "Do you think I'm wrong to keep fighting against him? Wouldn't it just be easier if I just accepted it so for once, he could love me?" She asked, her voice slightly hoarse as she tried to clear her throat.

The elderly McLaughlin stared at his granddaughter, feeling his heart sink as he watched her pale face drop in expression. She had always been a strong girl, he knew – but like every human, there was a breaking point. Yet he still had faith in her that she had more strength than she realised, and that she would pull through the hardships as she had always done. He slowly reached over and took her hand as he met her blank stare with one of honesty.

"No. You are a dreamer at heart, and your dreams have always been big - you have always been true to what you believe in and that has pulled you through so much farther than most can possibly imagine. Neither sea nor ocean has ever been too big for you, and the living proof of your faith in your dreams is where you are today. To give it up for the sake of one man's pride is hardly worth the sacrifice – to do so would be to deny yourself, and that you have never been able to. If he can't see how special you are, it is not your obligation nor your will to prove him right." The greying haired male spoke so kindly and calmly that the green eyed female felt all of her anger dissipate.

He was right, but her confidence in what she knew herself to be wasn't of great consequence in her mind, let alone to anyone else. She had been reared in a world where reality overcame dreams – whatever she had achieved had been because whilst she had her aspirations, she never turned a blind eye to the real world. As much as she appreciated her grandfather's support, she could only stare at the ground and wonder how much farther the road would be before she ever reached her dreams – or if she never did reach them, how long it would be before her world stopped spinning.

* * *

"Ah! The young Kaibas – please do come in!" A powerful voice boomed from the inside of the mansion as the said brothers stood in the hallway, the two of them looking up to see the man of house walk down the steps of the grand staircase with his son close in tow. The Blue Eyes White Dragon duellist felt his blood boil with irritation upon seeing the familiar smirk on the redhead's face as the two looked at each other – he knew a snake when he saw one, and this impudent punk was no exception. As much as he wasn't one to commend many for hard work, he knew that the eldest McLaughlin sibling had earned the place she was in. Her little brother was merely a leech who lived off the family fortune with no remorse or quarrel.

Now that was something that could bug the twenty-one year old Kaiba just as easily as Joey Wheeler showing his face at any given time. _Hold that thought…_He thought as he now annoyed himself with even thinking about that annoying excuse of a duellist; the constant thorn in his side that just could not and would not accept his place as the underdog he was so. Or in his view in anyway.

"Mr McLaughlin. It's been a while." Seto stated coldly, though his sapphire eyes never left the sixteen year old teen now leaving to walk down the nearest corridor as his eyes narrowed with constant suspicion. The younger Kaiba shifted uncomfortably on his feet as he looked around at all the older males who were now staring at each other like a pack of wolves – he vaguely remembered the McLaughlins as a child, but that was about all he could summon from memory.

Ewan gave a slight chuckle as he walked forward to meet them. "Indeed it has! Now, Mr Kaiba, shall we proceed to the meeting room? I can have my butler escort your brother to the drawing room so he may occupy himself, if that settles well with you?" He offered politely, motioning for a smartly dressed man who looked like he was in his late forties to come forward.

"Very well. I shall be back Mokuba – don't get yourself into trouble." The dark haired CEO said stiffly as he then pursed his lips and gave a curt nod at the copper haired businessman, whose lips then curved as he led the two of them to proceed with their arrangements. The butler then swallowed as he looked at the youngest Kaiba brother, who stared after the company that had just left.

"Would you like to follow me, Master Kaiba? I'm sure we can find something for you to do in the drawing room." Mokuba suddenly turned his head when he heard the offer, giving a slight nod as he allowed himself to be taken in the other direction, though wondering what this huge mansion had to offer as it didn't seem like a particularly child friendly place.

The unlikely couple passed through the corridors at pace, neither uttering a sound as they moved. As they then turned a corner, the sound of music started to fill the air – the pair then strained their ears as they tried to listen to a soft voice with an Irish lilt now merging with the delicate tones of a piano, the melody ringing beautifully across the walls as they continued to walk towards the sound.

**May the road rise to meet you,  
May the wind be ever at your back,  
May the sun shine warm upon your face,  
And the rain fall soft upon your fields…**

The navy haired teen felt his heart thud as he began to feel mesmerised by the sound, though he couldn't help but also feel like he had heard this song before. The voice itself certainly sounded familiar…

**And until we meet again…**

Eventually the youngest Kaiba and the butler reached the hall where through the crack of the door, they could see the piano, its' sheen paint lit up by the rays of sunshine radiating through the large windows. And a girl sat in oblivion in front of the instrument, her slender fingers moving as light as feathers across the keys as she continued to sing.

**May God hold you,  
May God hold you,  
Ever in the palm of his hand…**

Mokuba's eyes widened as he stared at the brunette. Those clothes…that skin…that voice – "Skye?" He suddenly blurted. His heart now began to speed up as the head slowly turned to reveal a pair of clear green eyes.

"Mokie?"

* * *

"So let me get this straight: you're offering to provide me with your merchandise in exchange for a permanent partnership with my company plus a 15% share of the profit?" Seto questioned, though he was only clarifying what he already knew the elder McLaughlin was after – it was the same thing that most other companies tended to ask for in the face of a corporation that was so much more powerful and influential like KaibaCorp. Though he had to force himself not to sound too incredulous in order to mask his surprise – he certainly hadn't expecting this to say the least, and he only had to wonder after all these years why now the Irish family were now extending such an offer.

Ewan gave a small smile as he watched the younger man stare at him. "Indeed I am Mr Kaiba – of course, I understand this may be a very…usual proposition that you must be faced with nowadays. However, I am sure I can make my offer more appealing to you." He explained in a manner that was deliberately slow, as though he had something up his sleeve that would be the ace of trumps in this game of business. The twenty-one year old Kaiba raised an eyebrow as he took a sip of his water.

"I'm listening."

The Irish male stood up from his seat as he walked over to a nearby window, his hands clasped neatly behind his back. "I am sure you are now aware that my daughter Skye is now a CEO in her own right." He started, turning around to see with satisfaction that the Blue Eyes White Dragon duellist now had his eyes narrowed as he was now rendered unable to conceal that his attention had now been caught and hooked like a fish to a bait. "Well then I am sure you are also aware that she has been taking on many enterprises to prove herself worthy and so far as proven…successful."

The dark haired CEO could tell that the last part of that sentence was said with a degree of distaste, and he found himself now wanting to smirk at the fact – as much as he didn't really rate many women in business, he couldn't help but take some entertainment out of the eldest McLaughlin sibling whipping everyone's ass as she went. "So what's your point?"

The copper haired businessman continued to smile as he walked back towards the large table sat in the middle of the room, taking a stand behind the chair sitting opposite the younger man. "What I propose is that you form a partnership with the company through my daughter. If you accept this offer and she can overturn and secure a 55% or more investment into KaibaCorp, through our produce from another company willing to buy, then I'm sure you would agree that a partnership and a 15% return on the investment is more than reasonable." He finished whilst sitting neatly into the chair.

There was a pause as he watched with slight unease as Seto then smirked dangerously whilst looking at him with penetrating eyes. "And if your daughter should somehow fail?" The younger CEO asked, a slight tone of amusement lacing itself in his voice. In all honesty, he had not heard anything so amusing for a while like that now: this was a huge risk on the Irish company's part, and now the father wanted to send in his little cherub into the snake pit when it was clear that he didn't think the girl was capable? It was quite frankly laughable.

"Then what you do with her and our partnership is entirely up to you…I am sure that Skye is more than willing to step up to the challenge." Ewan finally spoke, regaining his composure as his smile twisted into a less than pleasant curve – for him, it would certainly be interesting to see how the young businesswoman would cope, particularly as now she would have to bow down to the will of a man who was as ruthless as they come.

The tweny-one year old Kaiba on the other hand was silently and heavily contemplating what had just been put before him – as much as the Irish family were a stubborn and prideful lot, they weren't stupid and they certainly didn't go into business unaware. He knew that this proposition would never have been made without careful consideration, nor without any chance that the outcome would be in their favour. It was from the likes of Theodore, Skye's grandfather, that he himself had to learn from back in the days when he was growing up under the strain of Gozaburo Kaiba – if anything, he still had a lot to learn from that example.

As much as he had little respect for most other corporations, the McLaughlin family were certainly a bunch to be reckoned with – he had no doubt that a certain green eyed female would be the same, if not more so. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to see what she had to offer. Taking another sip of his water and then placing his glass back on the table, the Blue Eyes White Dragon duellist then looked the elder male directly in the eye.

"Challenge accepted."

* * *

_**Piscesgirl09/xXxCometxXx:** Hey everyone - finally! I've managed to update something aha Hopefully this is another one to keep the story going; it hasn't got much to it yet, but once I get some more chapters out I will try to make it more interesting as it goes on. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and any reviews/feedback are appreciated as always =) Cheers!_


End file.
